L'Ultime Révélation
by aneselric
Summary: Depuis le jour ou il on connue mon Secret une grande aventure a débuté! Entre action aventure humour et romance vivez les fabuleuses aventure de Mike et ses amis! Des combat surpuissant des histoire de romance et de l'humour y'en n'a pour tous les goûts.
1. Prologue

Auteur: Aneselric

Correctrice : Tsuki

Genre : Action, Aventure, Macha, Space, Romance, Comique

Lorsque c'est écrit en italique c'est que c'est Néos, William ou autre qui parle mais ce n'est pas lui qui a le contrôle du corps (ne vous inquiété pas vous allez comprendre ) )

Je m'excuse par avance pour les faute d'orthographe s'il y en a et merci de poster des comm's pour me dire comment m'améliorer car je ne suis qu'un débutant dans le monde dans fic's alors... ^^' Bon alors l'univers est assez compliquer mais je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il soit le plus claire possible. L'Ultime Révélation est en fait repris de mon jeu In The Heart of Rosalius dans laquelle j'y ai modifié un tas de chose comme ajouter mes amis ou les perso de jeu ou manga et Cie le principal but est de voir les perso en dans de nouvelle situation et de mieux comprendre les relations entre chaque personnage car parfois dans un jeu c'est un peu flou et court et donc on ne comprend pas toujours trop bien.

L'Ultime Révélation (avec les perso de mon jeu de Final Fantasy, Golden Sun, Gundam… Et mes amis^^)  
>Les relations, la façon de penser et tout et tout n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. Ce n'est pas parce-que tel personne pense comme ça que c'est vrai ou que tel personne aime un autre que c'est vrai aussi, ceci vient purement et simplement de mon imagination et n'a rien à voir avec la réalité!<p>

Vendredi 24 Juin 2011 13h05. Un soleil de plomb, des ados qui discutent, et moi en train de les attendre. J'étais dans mon coin habituel près des voitures, elles ne sont pas si mal en fin de compte.

- "Alors tu es tout seul? Tu attends qui?

- ...

- Tu attends Yoan c'est ça?

- Mouai..." Dis-je à Anaïs. Ma réponse n'était pas complète, je n'attendais pas que Yoan ni tous mes amis, mais j'attendais que ça arrive que je me casse d'ici j'en peux plus, cette vie est affreuse! Quelle chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça, je vais en finir... AUJOURD'HUI!

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va allez?" Dit-elle, quand j'y pense elle toujours là à me consoler quand je fais la tête.

- "Ouai, ouai. T'inquiète c'est rien, tu sais avec mes problèmes et tous... Tu comprends." Répondis-je en riant. Pendant que j'attendais que le portail du collège s'ouvre j'écoutais de la musique, plus précisément Mugen No Kokou de T.M Revolution.  
>Julien vient d'arriver, le bus l'a déposé, je le rejoins mais à mis chemin cette tronche de cake de "minimoy" vient se taper la conversation avec lui alors je fis demi-tour et retourna a mon emplacement initial, entre temps Anaïs est retournée voir ses amis. Je sortis mes gants de mon sac mais après réflexion je les remis dedans. Mugen No Kokou enfin fini c'est toujours avec plaisir que j'écoute la prochaine dans la liste c'est-a-dire Albireo toujours du même groupe T.M Revolution. Ashley vient d'arriver, suivie de Julie. Ashley ayant vue Julie se rua vers elle et l'étrangla en la serrant dans ses bras. Je les rejoins avec un grand sourire.<p>

- "Salut!

- Salut!" Me répondirent-elles.

- "Alors c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit enfin... Vous... Vous voyer ce que je veux vous dire.

- Ouai malheureusement. Mais on se croisera, et comme tu m'as dit on garde contacte." Me répondit Julie un peu triste, mais si sa pouvait être vrai qu'on pouvait se croiser et garder contacte, je suis déjà prêt, j'ai tout préparé, je vais en finir, je ne peux plus vivre une seconde de plus, je suis prêt je vais voir ce qu'il y a au delà.  
>Je baissai le volume de la musique car même si je les entendais, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre dés la première réflexion.<br>Ahhh! Le voilà enfin! Yoan est là j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas venir. Puis Matthieu, Céline, Mélodie et Marguerite arrivèrent. On se rassembla en un seul et même groupe pour discuter. Personne n'avait sont sac. Personne sauf moi ce qui étonnait tout le monde.

- "Pourquoi tu a ramené ton sac?" Dit Céline.

- "Bah... Pour mettre ma pochette, mes trousses et mes feuilles.  
>- Tu ne t'en sépares jamais!" Dit Anaïs sans être étonnée par cela.<p>

- "Euh le portail est ouvert on devrait y allez, nan?

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet!" Anaïs ne me lâchait pas, ça me faisait rire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le collège dans le hall pour ensuite ressortir dans la cour. Le même rituel ce déroulait pendant cette courte marche: moi et Yoan rigolions avec des trucs débiles, Ashley et Julie parlaient ensemble. Anaïs est de nouveau repartie voir ses amis et enfin Matthieu et les autres parlaient ensemble. Julien s'était enfin libéré de ce pot de colle et rejoignait donc Matthieu.  
>Je regardai autour de moi et me préparai, car mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...<br>Une fois arrivé dans la cour je posai mon sac sur un bloc de béton.

- "Je vous demanderais de vous écarter s'il vous plaît.

- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Dirent-ils en même temps.

- "Quelle capacité de perception pour un si jeune maître élémentaire." Dit une personne assise sur le rebord du toit du collège.

- "Alors Garland? Tu es chargé de t'occuper de moi?

- Stoppons les bavardages et montre moi ce que tu es capable de faire!

- Ahhhh... Comme tu veux."

(info musique: écouter du bon rock de combat pour être dans l'ambiance ^^)

Je sortis mes Gants de mon sac les enfilas et me mis en garde!  
>Garland s'est téléporté au milieu de la cour pour commencer le combat. Je fis un sprint vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing de toutes mes forces. Il ne semblait ne pas être affecté par cette attaque qui pourtant était violente, mais d'un côté, même avec des gants je ne fais pas le poids contre un adversaire en énorme armure. J'enchainai avec un coup de talon latéral sur les côtes et grâce a la surprenante force de mes jambes, car grâce a leurs tailles, leurs poids et enfin leurs longueurs, mes coups de pied sont très puissants! Ce coup le balaya et le mit au sol. Je fis une pirouette en arrière pour esquiver le coup qu'il préparait. Il rata sont coup mais se releva très rapidement. Trop rapidement! Il me donna un coup de poing au ventre. Ce coup me propulsa au mur extérieur du collège formant un cratère dedans. Je saignai de la tête, de la bouche et presque de partout. Il dégaina sont épée, la pointa vers moi et fonça vers moi. Mes amis pensèrent que c'était la fin pour moi, mais non je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour me dégager du mur, et c'est avec justesse que j'esquivai son épée. Il commença a ce battre sérieusement, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas du tout les choses, car j'étais déjà au maximum de ma force. Comment m'en sortir! Je couru pour fuir ses coups de plus en plus puissants, mais c'est à cause d'une faute débile que je perdis l'équilibre: mon lacet était défait. Garland en profita pour transpercer mon corps avec son énorme épée aux multiples transformations.<p>

- "Non!" Mes amis hurlèrent de terreur en voyant en contre-jour l'épée me traverser le corps. Une voix dans mon esprit me dit bon on passe à la vitesse supérieur?

- "Alors tu ne reprends pas ta véritable apparence maître élémentaire William!

- William? Ça ne serait pas le maitre élémentaire de Garde Dark dans ton jeu?" Dit Yoan confus.

- "Les amis, j'espère que vous m'excuserez.  
>- Garde tes forces pour survivre! On appelle les secours et tous le reste! OK!" Mes amis prirent la situation en main.<p>

- "C'est bon! Je suis capable de résister à ça… c'est que… je suis… Un monstre enfin... Un démon...

- Ahhh! Tu vas enfin combattre pour de vrai!

- Ta gueule!" Répondis-je à Garland. Il arracha violemment son épée de mon corps, s'écarta de quelques pas de moi et se prépara.

(Info musique: Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 [Duodecim] OST God In Fire. Je vous la conseille vivement! ^^)

- "Transformation... VÉRITABLE APPARENCE! Darkness power!

- Ses cheveux verts! Mais c'est bien William! Quelle puissance ça déchire grave!" dit Yoan ébahit.

- "Les ténèbres à l'état pur!" Dit Céline.

- "Le sol se fissure tellement la puissance est forte et concentrée." Ajouta Ashley.

- "Maître? Nan, incarnation élémentaire des ténèbres." Dit Matthieu.

- "Cette aura! Cette aura qui l'entoure le protège?" Demanda Julien.

Mélodie et Marguerite étaient si... Choquées, qu'elles ne parvenaient même pas à tenir débout!

- "Et ce n'est que le début...

- Quoi?" Mes amis n'ont pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Je viens seulement de reprendre ma véritable apparence! Maintenant je vais passer en _Garde Dark_!"

J'entendis de nouveau cette vois dans mon esprit: _"Fais attention William Tu déchaines beaucoup trop violemment le pouvoir des ténèbres."_

- "Ouai. Je sais Néos ne m'en parle pas. Je vais devoir utiliser le bouclier élémentaire, mais ça va être difficile de me concentrer dessus en continu tout en combattant."

_"Alors utilise l'invocation du bouclier persistant."_

- "Bonne idée. INVOCATION! LE BOUCLIER PERSISTANT!"

_"Le bouclier persistant est une attaque autonome qui consiste a créer un bouclier élémentaire où l'on veut, de n'importe quelle taille ou forme pour protéger ce que l'on veut."_ Le passage en Garde Dark enfin fini je me mis en garde.

- "Allez Garland! Passons au choses sérieuse.»

J'utilisai la technique de reconstitution pour soigner ma blessure. Après cela il ne restait plus que des blessures superficielles. La transformation en Garde Dark était si puissante que presque la totalité de la cour était détruite. Cette garde m'apporte plusieurs modifications: elle améliore ma vitesse, ma force et tout ce qui concerne mes caractéristiques de combat. Mon apparence change aussi : des cheveux vert qui deviennent noirs, mes yeux noircissent aussi, je porte une longue veste noire aux bordures de métal, des épaulettes en métal, des genouillères aussi en métal, c'est une tenue stylée, parfaite pour le combat dans la teinte noir. Pour ce qui concerne le combat aérien, j'ai parfaitement ce qu'il me faut : une paire d'aile emplumée noire. J'ai aussi un gant en métal avec des griffes sur ma main droite, une fois transformée c'est une épée broyeuse.

«Tu a une très grande puissance, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous les WiShidows, tu pourras exploiter tout ton potentiel et devenir encore plus puissant que tu ne l'es actuellement!

Autant mourir que de vous rejoindre!

Comme tu le voudras, j'aurais essayé au moins.

Arrête de parler et affronte moi!»

(Info musique: Albireo T.M Revolution)

Je dégainai mon épée et fonça vers Garland il para mon attaque avec son épée mais ma puissance décuplée, le choc fit un cratère au sol. Mes jambes ne touchent plus le sol je commence le combat aérien espèrant qu'il soit en difficulté. Je me propulsai en l'air grâce a mon épée et il me suivit, pour s'envoler Garland fait de puissants sauts et pour se maintenir en l'air il utilise les chocs des attaques.

«Ne crois pas être le seul à avoir des avantages en combat aérien!» Dit Garland en se rapprochant de moi à toute allure.

«Tsss...» Ses enchainements d'attaque ne me laissèrent aucune ouverture, j'étais bloquer et il le remarquait bien.

«Alors tu ne ripostes pas? Hahaha!» Sa forte voix me déstabilisa.

«Tu as bien fait de refuser mon offre, tu ne sais vraiment pas te battre!

Alors là tu te trompes.

Hein?

Tu n'aurais pas du baisser ta garde!»

Ses attaques étaient peut-être parfaitement bien enchainées et ne laissaient aucune ouverture mais il allait beaucoup trop vite, ce qui baissait sa force d'attaque, j'en profitai pour parer son épée en lui donnant moi aussi un coup d'épée, il fut projeté en arrière. Je transformai mon épée en gant et sortis une fine lame de mon fourreau qui était accrochée a ma ceinture, légère, résistante, fine et rapide. C'était l'épée parfaite pour combattre Garland, mais je ne vais pas tout miser sur mes armes, je vais aussi me servir de mes pouvoirs de maître élémentaire.

«Tu es sacrément balèze quand même! J'ai hâte de te voir enfin en démon _**ta vraie forme!**_

Tu vas te la fermer!

C'est quoi cette histoire de démon!

C'est rien, oublie Matthieu.

Je me déposais lentement au sol, je pris mon épée de la main droite et passa ma main gauche sur tout le long de la lame en partant du manche, elle s'illumina après le passage de ma main.

«Thunder!

Une attaque de type air!

Argh! J'ai mal concentré l'éclair... Ça va faire mal!

L'éclair jaillit de mon épée en direction de Garland mais ayant fait une mauvaise manip' on se retrouva tous les deux éjecter de part et d'autre de la cour.

«J'ai... Pas fini!... Impact Ultimate!

Merde! C'est l'une de ses plus puissantes attaques!»

C'est la concentration d'énergie Drak qui est envoyée comme un impacte pour pulvériser l'adversaire, si je réussis mon coup j'ai peut-être gagné le combat! Le temps que l'attaque arrive vers lui me paru une éternité.

«De justesse! Encore un peu et j'y passais»

Il l'a esquivée, et il en est tout fier! Mais mon énergie illimitée je peux enchainer en une attaque 3 Impact Ultimate.

«Triple Impacte Ultimate!

Triple!»

Bingo ça y est je l'ai eu! Garland était pas pulvérisé mais en tous cas... Son armure était sacrément amochée. Cette attaque a détruit l'un des piliers du collège. Si le combat avait duré il aurait bien pu s'effondrer.

«Tatatata ta ta taaa tata!... Humm... Genre le thème de Final Fantasy quand on a gagné un combat... Nan je sais! I Now I triomphe... Enfin je veux dire que je savais que je triompherai... Mais je suis nul en Anglais donc...»

Disais-je en riant un peut gêné à mes amis.

«Trop puissant le combat A... Heu William désoler.

Nan c'est rien Yoan et merci pour le compliment.

Ouai tu lui as donné une bonne raclé a ce guirlande.

Garland, il s'appelle Garland, Matthieu.

Mais dis-moi depuis quand tu as ces pouvoirs?

Euh ça serait assez difficile de te répondre Céline...

Depuis sa naissance, cette tête de mule a ces pouvoirs depuis sa naissance!

Néos! Pourquoi tu leur parles!

C'est qui qui vient de parler!

T'inquiet' Julie, c'est seulement Néos le démon qui est en moi.

Mais sur ce qui concerne ton apparence tu as toujours été comme ça, tu a toujours été William?

Oui Ashley, me voilà sous mon vrai visage. Mais dites-moi où est passée Anaïs?

Je suis là! Maitre élémentaire de Garde Dark William.

Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça?

Pour me moquer de toi p'tit malin vas!

Après ce rude combat on était tous en train de parler et de rigoler c'était vraiment super jusqu'à ce que, Sephiroth, brandit sa masamune au-dessus de mon épaule droite.

- «Aurai-je le droit a un peu de repos entre chaque combat?

-Hm! Je doute fort que tu te sois surmené pour battre Garland.

-Alors Sephirothe, comment va le Démon des Enfer?

-Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi me poses-tu la question?»Dit-il. Je me suis retourné et je me déplaçais lentement face a lui avec ma main posée sur le manche de mon épée qui était toujours dans son fourreau.

-Tu ne veux donc pas t'allier a nous, c'est bien cela William?

-Non je ne serai jamais de votre côté! Votre soif de pouvoir m'équeure. De plus je me suis promis de défendre l'honneur des Neoxi, et je le ferai!

-Hm hm hm. Je remarque que tu as beaucoup mûri, tu n'es plus cette tête de mule que tu étais avant.

-Tout le monde change mais vous les WiShadows ne changerez jamais. Vous serez toujours ces brutes sanguinaires.

-Tu dis ça mais Rosalius enfin... Mike et vous autres êtes toujours les mêmes avec le même point de vue, vous ne comprenez pas que c'est vous qui êtes en tort.

-Ouai c'est ça!

-Tu sais on est du même côté, nous avons le même objectif, nous voulons un monde... Où les guerre et les conflits n'existeraient plus, mais le problème, voix-tu, c'est que nous nous y prenons mal et si on s'alliait je suis sûr qu'on y parviendrait.

-...

-Viens William, suis moi, aide nous a créer un monde... meilleur.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdu.

-Viens me rejoindre, rejoins Jack...

-...

-Cette jeune fille aussi qui a besoin de toi...

-...

-Ainsi que Jasper et les...

-Jasper? Jamais! Tu m'entends jamais je ne vous rejoindrais!

-Je me suis trompé, tu es toujours aussi têtu!»

Que le combat commence! Je suis déterminé! Jasper! Un jour, un jour je me vengerais, et je vous éclaterais tous!

- «Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! Come and get it!

(Info musique: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel cette musique colle parfaitement avec cet ennemi alors n'hésitez pas a l'écouter! ^^)

-Tu vas un peu trop vite William!»

Tout se déroulait très rapidement. Les coups d'épées étaient si rapides qu'on ne les voyait plus. On était pour l'instant a égalité. Aucun de nous deux était plus ou moins avantagé.

- «Tu maîtrises mieux ton épée, et à ce que je vois tu n'utilises pas bêtement ton épée broyeuse mais ta Thunder Sworld.

-Tout ça je le dois à mes amis, leur présence m'a renforcé et m'a permis d'être maître de moi-même.

-Tes amis tu dis.

-Oui mes amis! Pourquoi t'as un problème avec ça?

-Je te croyais plus... Soutenu que ça, mais non tu es devenu arrogant.

-Tu vas te la fermer oui!»

Il m'énerve celui-la! Avec ses airs supérieurs! Je vais lui donner une bonne leçon, ça va le calmer.

-«Thundeeer Swooorld!»

Sephiroth dévia l'éclair d'un coup de sabre, d'ailleurs il était gigantesque a vue d'œil je dirai au moins 2 mètres. J'enchaînais avec l'Inpact Ultimate, mais rien à faire, il les esquivait tous, ses violents coups d'épée menaçaient de faire s'effondrer le collège et c'est là que me vint une idée. Je sortis mon Téléphone de ma poche, ce n'était pas un téléphone ordinaire: au lieu d'un écran LCD habituel, c'était un hologramme et pour le clavier c'était la même chose, mes amis étaient tous ébahis.

-«Rosalius!

-Oui qu'y a-t-il William?

-Tu pourrais activer les terrains de Combat grâce au Neptune?

-Oui je l'active de suite, au moins grâce à ça tu ne pulvériseras pas le collège car d'après ce que je vois sur l'écran de contrôle du Neptune, la structure est très très endommagée, n'oublie pas que dans ce terrain... Vous pouvez donner votre coup spécial.

-Ouai je sais je vais tout faire pour emmagasiner le plus d'énergie.

-OK, bon je l'active,Activation du système battle mode terrain de combat!

-C'est bon?

-Oui, je t'explique je t'es placé dans les airs, il y a plusieurs surfaces où tu peux te poser, utilise le terrain contre ton adversaire c'est bien compris!

-Oui!

-Allez bon courage et gagne ce combat.

-Merci.»

Je raccrochais et remis mon téléphone dans ma poche.

-«Un terrain de combat, pratique.»

Les plateformes dont Mike m'avait parlé étaient incolores donc pour ce qui est de se cacher en-dessous d'elle c'est raté. Par contre je vais tenter ma super attaque. J'espère seulement que Sephiroth ne va pas réussir a utiliser la sienne.

- «Ahhhhhhhh! Wind! Fire! Earth! Wind!... La fusion des 4 élément, nous donne le pouvoir divin... Full Power! Ultimate Power!»

Un pouvoir aussi concentrer ne peut que détruire tous sur sont passage. Ce fut le cas de Sephiroth, qui m'étonne. Sephiroth ne se fait jamais battre aussi facilement, alors comment se fait-il que je l'ai battue en si peut de temps et d'effort?

- «Néos? A tu une idée? Comment ce fait-il que je l'ai battue aussi facilement?

- _J'en n'ai aucune idée._

- Allez. Vas-y je sais que tu a toujours de bonne hypothèse.

- _Hummm. Il se pourrai que tu n'ai pas combattue Sephiroth ni même Garland._

- Hein? Comment sa? Si! C'était Bien eux!

- _Tu sais les WiShadows on plus d'un tours dans leur sac. De plus leur technologie sont plus avancer que celle des Néoxi._

- Que... C'est-il passez? Et qui c'est celui la?»

Plusieurs autres élève vienne d'arriver parmi eux il y avais Lionel, Marie, et Fabien. Et Lionel a l'aire vraiment choquer par ce qu'il voie.

- «Calme toi Lionel. C'est pas trop nos affaire de plus William c'est enfin débarrasser de ses adversaire.

- Et c'est qui ce William? Je le connais?

- Bien sur je paris que tu a une petit idée.

- Nan! Alors voilà! Tu nous a cacher ton identité!

- Du calme Lionel, il doit avoir ses raison.

- Sa m'est égal il nous a menti pour sont identité et je pense pas qu'on devrai encore le faire confiance! Qui sait quelle sont ses réelle intention, et de quelle coté il est!»

Julie tentai de le résonner, mais en vain.

- «Lionel je t'expliquerai tous sa plus tard d'accord la je te demanderai d'être calme et patient, OK merci...

-Wi... William derrière toi!» Cria de terreurs Marie.

- «Néos ton intelligence est vraiment stupéfiante.»

Qui pourrai effrayer le plus puissant des Maitre élémentaire de Garde Dark si ce n'est que Chaos le dieu de la discorde. J'étais terroriser je ne parvenais même pas a tourner la tête pour le regarder. Tétaniser par la peur je ne pouvait rien faire.

- «Alors tu va rester comme sa sans rien faire! Terroriser et mourir comme tel?»

Je repris mon souffle et pris parole.

- «Ce n'était pas Garland et Sephiroth?

- Bien sur que non sinon comment voudrai tu pouvoir les battre aussi facilement?

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi?

- Si tu veux avoir le cœur net viens m'affronter.

- Sa marche.» Dit-je avec un grand sourire.

Alors voilà Un vrai combat j'ai pas le choie je vais devoir utiliser toutes ma puissance Dark.

Chaos commença fort il me lançai des colonne de flamme en les enchainai, pour me laisser aucun moment de répits.

Une idée me survint. Et si je provoquais un tremblement de terre et que je l'enfouissais 6 pieds sous terre.

- «Giga Séisme!» L'attaque fit tomber Chaos et la terre se retourna sur lui en l'enfouissant. Mais j'étais très bien conscient que cette attaque n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

- «La terre! Elle devient de la lave!» Dit Anaïs stupéfaite.

Une colonne de Lave en fusion apparut à l'emplacement où était situé Chaos, il s'est énervé la folie, l'abomination, la tourmente et la fureur dominaient tellement que l'écosystémique perdait les pédales. Le ciel s'était embrasé ne laissant passer aucun rayon de soleil.

- «Je risque gros hein Néos?- _Non, tu risques TRES gros oui._

- Ahhhhh Néos... Bon tu me donnes le premier pas?

_- Ça marche mais tu ne vas pas être content tu vas devoir te dévoiler._

-… On verra ça plus tard.

_- Têtu comme une mule. Pfff tu ne changeras jamais._

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser ouais.»

Chaos sortit de la lave en marchant lentement puis elle s'arrêta de jaillir. Il tenait 4 épées pour chaque main.

- «Quel arme me conseilles-tu?

_- Déjà pas une de tes foutues épées broyeuses._

- Pfff t'es méchant.

_- Hmme on va prendre une épée qui est son opposé._

- La lame arctique?

_- Aussi nommée la __Kikuichimonji__, __**FONCE**__!_

- Oh Year!»

Ce katana peut invoquer une puissante attaque: Ashura, je l'utiliserai au bon moment. Mes armes sont dans un pendentif avec plusieurs diamants et chaque diamant peut contenir une arme. C'est mon 2eme pendentif de ce type; celui-ci peut contenir 50 armes mais d'après Mike et Néos il y en aurait qui peuvent contenir plus de 500 ou 1000 armes! Mais à quoi pourrait me servir autant de places? Chaos bondit sur moi, je brandis mon épée au-dessus de moi pour parer son attaque mais avec 4 épées, difficile de la stopper totalement. Je fermai mes yeux par peur de mourir. C'est alors que j'entendis Néos crier:

- «Abruti! Broken Pact: body control! Bouclier!» Néos vient de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. C'est un peu normal, je ne sais pas encore bien me battre. Je suis nul.

_- «Néos je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger mais... Je veux que ça sois moi qui gagne ce combat, pas toi à ma place, tu comprends?._

- Oui je comprends mais fais attention, c'est bien compris? Concentre-toi, utilise ta tête, pas tes muscles OK!

_- Ouais!» _Néos me rendit le contrôle de mon corps et le combat continua. j'enchainai des coups d'épée en cherchant le bon moment pour utiliser Ashura. Néos me conseilla d'utiliser des attaques de type Eau, et c'est ce que je fis, je provoquai beaucoup de pluie et le sol commença a être inondé. Je stoppai la pluie et fis baisser la température pour que l'eau devienne de la glace. Le sol était devenu glissant,je me créai donc des patins à glace pour que je puisse me déplacer.

- «Alors t'en dis quoi de ça, Chaos?

_- C'est inutile contre lui, il ne va pas tomber aussi bêtement. En plus il contrôle aussi le feu alors..._

- Burn!» Cria Chaos.

- «Alors mes patins ne me servent à rien.

- Tu m'en-rages! Vas-tu te battre oui!

- … Et toi tu vas mourir?» Et le combat continua. je continuai de l'attaquer, riposter, parer... Jusqu'à ce qu'il me lance un faisceau de feu. Voyant l'attaque arriver, je l'esquivai dans les airs et là, c'était le bon moment...

- «**Ashura**!...» Chaos reçut cette attaque avec une telle puissance... que je ne pouvais le croire quand je le vis encore debout. Il bondit sur moi alors que j'étais en l'air et me plaqua contre le sol.

- «Bon ça suffit je vais t'achever tu ne m'amuses pas du tout.» C'est là que je compris que je n'étais pas suffisamment fort pour le vaincre. Je dois monter à un niveau de ténèbres plus haut... dépasser ma limite Dark.

(info musique: écouter la musique de la vidéo Gundam 00 AMV - Monster [HD])

- Dark Power! Passage en _Garde Ultimate Dark!,_» Mon corps était dominé par les ténèbres, une colonne d'énergie obscure noire et violette m'entourait, ma peau commençait à devenir sombre, très sombre, mon visage disparut laissant qu'une petite bosse au niveau de mon nez, celle de mon buste s'épaississait et durcissait, mes cuisses et mes avant-jambe aussi, je n'avais plus de bouche, plus de narine, plus d'œil, plus d'oreille, plus de cheveux, 2 petites cornes et 2 autres plus petites poussaient sur ma tête. 2 autres encore poussaient sur mes épaules qui ressemblaient plus a des épaulettes, des marques en arc de cercle violet apparaissaient en rampant rapidement comme des serpents sur les parties épaisses, un trait rouge traversait ma tête en biais au niveau des yeux, il faisait un cercle comme un œil, un unique œil gauche, mon arme était un long bâton avec des épines recourbées vers le bas pour le haut et en bas les même épines avec des fils rouge accrochés par un autre; le bâton était dans les teintes de mon corps, et enfin ma voix était au beau milieu d'une voix cassée et démoniaque.

C'est partit je me suis dit. Chaos fit un bond en arrière je lançai 4 sphères violettes vers lui qui l'ont attirées vers moi, j'enchaîne ensuite en faisant tourner mon bâton avec mes 2 mains, il riposta avec un quadruple coup d'épée et s'envola en l'air. Je lui lançai mon bâton, qui revint vers moi comme un boomerang en propulsant du même coup Chaos sur moi, qui se fit transpercer par celui-ci.

- «Tu crois avoir gagner William?» Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il maintenait mon arme avec ses mains, prêtes a l'extraire. Arrachant d'un coup sec le bâton il poussa un cri mais pas un cri de douleur, un crie de gloire. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à que je vis son sang; enfin je n'étais pas sûr que c'en était vue que c'était de la lave, il prépare quelque chose mais quoi? Je me mis en garde tenant mon bâton de la main droite en direction du bas. Autour de moi des particules EX se concentraient en un point pour former l'essence EX: une cloche bleu ciel à 4 ailes pour avoir la capacité de faire un attaque EXTREME. J'attendais, en garde, prêt à ma défendre contre toute attaque mais au bout d'un petit moment je compris que rien allait se passer. La cloche apparut avec sa première aile. Les particules continuaient à se rassembler. Bientôt la cloche à 4 ailes sera là et je pourrais enfin l'achever avec le plus extrême enchaînement que je puisse faire. Chaos m'attaqua par le bas puis il se téléporta vers le haut pour m'attaquer une seconde fois. Il se téléporta une nouvelle fois vers le bas pour de nouveau m'attaquer et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que je contre-attaque avec le destroyer fire. Il me lança des flèches embrasées alors qu'il était en l'air et je les esquivais en courant et parais les quelques flèche en faisant tourner mon bâton de la main gauche. L'essence EX était au complet, elle avait ses 4 ailes. Chaos et moi nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux et là ce fut une course à la victoire. Mais alors qu'il était a un doigt de prendre l'essence je me propulsai grâce a un impacte et m'emparai de l'essence. Je fut parcouru d'une délicate brise d'air. J'eus peur que cette force soit l'opposé de moi et qu'on se repousse mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je tenais dans ma main une sphère de glace, je me jetai contre Chaos; la sphère contre lui et relâchai la pression. Une puissante déflagration creusa un cratère et enfin l'essence s'activa! Je lui lançai plusieurs sphères élémentaires différentes suivies de faisceaux de feu, de glace, d'ombre, d'air, d'eau, d'éclair, de terre... des coups de bâton, des flèches de tous les types, des colonnes, des vagues... pour finir je sautai en l'air, les jambes écartées, la main droite levée avec une sphère d'énergie dark qui illuminait par des rayons violets les ailes grandes ouvertes. Je plongeai contre lui avec toute ma rage, ma puissance, et ma force pour l'achever. Chaos cracha du sang et poussa un cri strident. Enfin fier de moi je me dirigeai vers mes amis, prêt pour la suite.

- «Wi... Wi...William! Il est toujours debout!» Cria Marie.

« Quelle dommage tu va mourir si jeune William c'est déprimant.

Argh… »

Quoi nan ! NAN ! Les attaques EX sont des attaques à double tranchant, je la savais… Mais… Je n'aurai jamais crue qu'il se relèvera après cette attaque ou qu'il soit aussi frai qu'au début du combat.

« Un enchaînement pareil puise dans toutes tes force et comme tu as dépassé ta limite dark il t'est impossible de continuer le combat. C'est la fin pour toi, William. »

Dans un cri de désespoir je hurlai le nom de Mike avent que Chaos saute sur moi une épée pointée vers moi.

« Stop Chaos ! »

Une voie féminine et pure arrêta l'épée de Chaos laissant heureusement pour moi qu'une coupure.

« Cosmos ? Que fait tu la ?

Chaos laisse le en vie, il n'est pas prêt, de plus nous avons conclus que ce monde ne devait pas être un champ de bataille. Alors je t'en supplie Chaos laisse William en vie au moins cette fois. »

Cosmos, la déesse de l'harmonie suppliée Chaos le dieu de la discorde à me laisser en vie moi William un simple humain maitre élémentaire de garde dark ! Et tous sa à cause de moi je fais vraiment tous de travers.

« La bataille ne fait que de commencer ! » Dit Chaos disparaissent en laissant derrière lui une trainée de flamme.

« William ça va allez ? » Dit Cosmos en m'aidant à me relever.

« Oui merci Cosmos sans toi je… » Cosmos me Claqua la figure j'en étais choqué mais je comprenais.

« Ca ne devrai pas être moi qui devrai te claquer, mais vu la situation je dois te faire comprendre que tu ne dois pas combattre pour le plaisir mas pour protéger. Ton cœur est pure contrairement à ce que tu peux penser et ce que peuvent pensée les autres, tu as en plus une grande force et enfin un compagnon qui a vécue de milliard d'année qui est là pour t'aider tu dois apprendre à te servir de ses trois atouts sinon tu périras comme ce qui aurai pu t'arriver si je ne serai pas arrivé à temps.

Ah… Désoler, c'est que voilà… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que c'est la fait que je ne me suis pas battus pendant 3ans qui m'a fait sa mais… J'étai exister de combattre à nouveau !

Ce battre n'est pas un jeu ! En plus tu ne sais plus te battre c'est sa ton problème.

Quoi !

Mike ma donnée ceci. » Cosmos me tendit une petite boule verte.

« Un terminal Haro ? Mais pour quoi m'a-t-il donnée ça ?

Car il m'a dit mot pour mot : « William ne sais pas piloter un Mobile Suit malgré ce qu'il peut dire c'est pourquoi je lui ai fait un nouveau MS qui l'aidera à apprendre les base du combat d'armure mécanique en combattant pour de vrai mais pour lui apporter une aide supplémentaire il sera accompagné d'un terminal Haro il prendra le vert comme ses cheveux. » » Me dit-elle en me donnant Haro.

« Mes cheveux ! Et comment a tu fais pour retenir tous sa et… Pour quoi tu m'as raconté la scène en entier ?

Haro t'aidera à trouver ton nouveau MS à bientôt William. » Dit-elle en disparaissant en un halo de lumière.

« Hein ? Hé mais attend ! C'est un Gundam ? Elle est partie. Pff et-moi comment je vais me débrouiller avec tout ça.

Haro ! Haro ! » Haro s'échappa de mes main et n'arrêtais pas de sauter partout.

« Heu je crois que les combat sont fini… » Dis-ai-je à mes amis en me grattent la tête gêné par tous ses évènements.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire tous est dans un état! »Murmurai-je.

« Bah alors tu pourrais nous expliquer ? »Dit Yoan.

« Bon je me lance je m'appelle William je suis le même a quelque différence prêt pour ce que je suis.

_Tu es pathétique._

C'est bon Néos ! Bref. Je suis un maitre élémentaire de Gard Dark et mon démon s'appelle Néos. Voilà on c'est tous dit j'y vais a plus !

Attend ! » Anaïs m'interpela avent ma petite fuite.

Tu te bats dans le collège en nous révélant plusieurs choses… Qui sont… Totalement digue et tu t'en va comme sa sans nous expliquer quoi que ce soit alors qu'on est tes amis !

C'est un secret. C'est un secret.

Tai toi Haro.

Tu es méchant. Tu es méchant.

Alors voilà je vais vous expliquer en même temps sa me permettra de me reposer j'en peux plus mais on ne peut pas rester ici les force de l'ordre risque d'arriver à tous moment.

Dit à quelle moment a tu repris ta forme Normal ? » M'interrogea Marguerite.

« Hey ! Ah ouai j'ai repris ma forme Humaine ! Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Ca devait être au moment où Cosmos à stopper Chaos.

Surement. Vous aviez l'aire plus calme avent que Chaos arrive vous en rigoliez même. Pour quoi vous réagissez comme ça ? C'est à cause de mon apparence c'est ça ? J'en étai sur ! »

Personne n'a répondu. Cette apparence effraie toujours tout le monde c'est pour cela que je la hais mais quand je suis surexciter ou que je n'ai pas le choix il m'arrive de changer de Garde et d'être dans cette Horrible apparence qu'est la Garde Ultimate Dark.

Fin du Prologue de L'Ultime Révélation. A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1: Le début d'une aventure ! A toi de joué William !_

« Vous savez j'ai toujours voulu vous dire la vérité mais je craignais votre réaction et ce qui pourrai ce passer après cela…

William ?

Oui Yoan…

Ton pouvoir est vraiment trop stylé ! Un maitre élémentaire comme dans ton jeu !

Ouai en fait je me suis inspiré de la réalité !

Attend tu veux dire que le Neptune et Cie existe !

Ouai Matthieu ! et ce n'est pas tous vous savez chaque manga et tous il y a de forte chance que ses monde existe !

Tu es sérieux !

Ouai Céline Luffy, Natsu et Cie on de forte chance d'exister Allen Walker aussi ! On a rencontré Vlad et ses compagnons, Kira Yamato j'ai même vue le Freedom pour de vrai ! J'ai parlé avec Cloud aussi !

En réalité chaque truck fantastique existe !

Heu nan pas vraiment Fabien. Il y a seulement de forte chance c'est tous.

Et pour quoi alors tu nous en parle ?

Bah Lionel c'est parce qu'il y a de forte chance. C'est différent de zéro.

On pourrait les voir ?

Ah heu c'est assez difficile Ashley…

Pour quoi.

Bah rien que pour aller dans le monde le plus proche c'est-à-dire Weyard c'est là que vie Vlad eh bah avec le Neptune à plein régime il nous faut 2 jours.

Bah ça va ! Et combien de temps faut-il pour aller voir Allen ?

Bah désoler Julie mais nous ne savon pas du tout ou il se trouve.

Hein ?

Heu on ne devrai pas y allez ?

Oh tu as raison Marie ! Bon vite on c'en va ! »

On se dirigea loin du collège dans un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir discuter.

« Bon alors explique-moi comment ça vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? Je ne comprends pas très bien.

Eh bien Julie pour te faire un résumer seul quelque monde étai répertorier dans la base de donnée du Neptune et dans l'Entre-Monde l'endroit où se trouve chaque univers et qui les maintiens en vie sans mélanger leur loi eh bah de la bah tous les mon ce ressemble ce sont tous de gigantesque sphère noire. De plus les voyages inter-Universel prenne vraiment beaucoup trop de temps pour rentrer dans chaque monde.

Bah pourquoi ne pas construire plusieurs vaisseau semblable au Neptune ?

Bah pour ça Yoan, on aurai besoin des Néoxis car c'est eux qui ont créé ce vaisseau. En plus on ne sait pas comment il on réussit mais il ont créé une matière qui est capable d'utiliser l'énergie élémentaire et suivent comment cette matière a été faite elle peut servir a plusieurs chose de plus le Neptune à ce qu'on appelle le système élément-charge qui puise l'énergie dans élément lui entourant pour renforcer le blindage c'est grâce à cela qu'on peut survivre dans l'étrange atmosphère du l'Entre-Monde, ce n'est pas tous il y a une cristal qui a la capacité d'absorber une partie des chocs en forment un boulier mais le système étant solidement fixé sur l'armature principal du vaisseau les choque sont ressenti et donc il y a une limite à cette protection supplémentaire, pour l'alimentation c'est un cœur élémentaire qui produit une puissante énergie élémentaire ce qui permet au passage d'avoir le l'air et de l'eau à l'infini, il y a plusieurs de ses cœur et une tous il produise une énergie surnaturel en plus cette énergie est amplifier grâce à ce qu'on appelle le système Gyroscopique un système vraiment trop compliquer pour que je vous explique maintenant mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que plus il tourne vite, plus il produit de lumière et plus il produit de puissance, pour la propulsion il y a des réacteurs principal des booster réacteurs secondaire et enfin la crème de la crème le réacteur Nova, et tous ses système sont gérer grâce a un super ordinateur quantique ! alors si vous arriver à reproduire tous sa c'est vraiment que vous avez des gènes de Néoxien et ci c'est le cas j'en reviendrai pas du tout surtouts Mike. »

Ebahi ils dirent tous d'un ensemble harmonieux : « Woahhhhh ! »

« William. William.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haro ?

Le temps presse ! Le temps presse !

Le temps presse ?

Tu dois allez sur Weyard ! Tu dois allez sur Weyard !

Bon je vais devoir vous quitter.

Quoi !

Désoler les amis mais ne vous inquiéter pas je reviendrai dans heu 3 mois pour l'instant essayer de convaincre vos parents moi je m'occupe de Mike compris !

OUI !

Bon à bientôt ! »

Je m'envolai avec Haro dans mes bras après avoir passer en Gard Dark. Je les voyais en train de me saluer et me dire à bientôt. J'aurai tellement bien aimé les emmener avec moi mais je ne pouvais pas cela me brisait le cœur.

« Haro ou est-ce que je dois allez ?

Complexe américain secret de Floride. Complexe américain secret de Floride.

Es-tu toujours obliger de répéter tous ce que tu dis 2 fois ?

Non. Non

Ha et tu continues en plus. Que c'est agréable de voler. Allez c'est partie pour l'aventure !

Quelque heures plus tard je suis enfin arrivé dans le Complexe il était vide il n'y avait personne. Je visitai donc les lieux a la recherche de mon Gundam car je prairie n'importe quoi que s'en était un.

« Pff mais où est-ce qu'il est. »

Le son de mes pas résonnai dans les couloirs au bous d'un petit moment j'aperçu quelque chose de rouge à travers le hublot d'une gigantesque porte.

« Hein ?... Il est la ! tu as vue Haro j'ai trouvé mon Gundam ! j'ai hâte ! Bon comment on fait pour ouvrir cette porte…

Allez-moi comment on fait y a ni poigner ni quoi que ce soit ! On n'est pas dans Ali Baba ! J'ai – envie – de voir – MON GUNDAM !

Du calme. Du calme.

Me calmer ! Mais comment j'ai envie de piloter mon nouveau MS !

Hatch open. Hatch open.

Ouahhhhhh ! »

(Info musique : Crossbone Gundam Theme)

La porte s'ouvra lentement et les projecteurs s'allumaient tous d'un seul coup. Des reflets rouges illuminaient la machine ! Mobile Suit fait en moyenne 20 mètre c'est en réalité une armure mécanique, le coquepite se situe soit land le torse soi juste en dessous ce qui est le cas pour mon MS ah oui MS est le diminutif de Mobile Suit et un Gundam est simplement un MS suréquiper plus puissant et plus évoluer. Les équipements varient selon les modèles mais généralement ils sont équipés d'un bouclier d'un Beam Rifler (fusil laser) et d'un Beam Saber (épée laser).

« Un Zaku rouge ! Mais c'est un Gundam que je voulais !

Ne le sous-estime pas. Ne le sous-estime pas.

_Hahahaha ! Tu t'es bien fait avoir William je suis mort de rire !_

Et en plus ça te fait rire Néos ! Partage un peu ma déception !

_Nan. Hahahaha !_

Quoi !

Tu t'es fait avoir ! Tu t'es fait avoir !

Arrête de te moquer de moi Haro !

_Hahahaha ! J'en peux plus ! »_

Apres cette grande déception je montai dans le MS pour admirer le boulot de Mike un vrai chef d'œuvre il faut avouer de Mike est vraiment fort pour tous type de conception mais pour ce MS ouah !

« Phase Shifte Armor ! mais je vais être invincible avec ce blindage bon voyons le reste Beam Saber, Beam Rifler, épée anti-vaisseau Excalibur ! Beam Boomerang, mitrailleuse CIWS ! Trop puissant ! hein c'est quoi sa système de cœur élémentaire (copie non conforme) ? Bref système de propulsion nucléaire ! Hahaha ! Jasper je vais t'éclater !

C'est parti ! C'est parti !

_Allez William direction Weyard !_

Ouai ! C'est parti pour l'aventure ! »

Allez plain régime ! Je poussai la manette des gaz les propulseur s'illuminai et avent de s'élancer le MS se bassa en fléchissant les jambes pour prendre le l'élan set s'envola à toute vitesse laissent derrière lui un trainé bleu presque blanche. Des tremblements se faisait ressentir dans le coquepite je quittais mon monde natal mais cette fois ci je quittais aussi mes amis…

« Activation du système de survie. Activation du système de survie.

Bonne nuit Haro, Bonne nuit Néos.

Bonne nuit. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit William repose toi bien même si c'est plus un sommeille forcée._

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic je sais pour l'instant ça n'a pas trop à voir avec Gundam Seed mais comme il y a peu de crossover que pour chercher une fic crossover la recherche est précise et enfin qu'il y a peu de fic en crossover et bah j'ai choisi de ne pas la mettre mais bon cette fic est assez difficile a catégoriser j'espère que vous me pardonner en tous cas bonne lecture j'espère que la fic vous plait et j'attends vos comm's avec impatience !

PS : Désoler pour les repetition.

_Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle aire commence ! Mike Passe à l'attaque !_

POV : Mike

J'ai encore fait une nuit blanche. Je dois arrêter de faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix je dois faire vite il compte tous sur moi je ne dois pas les décevoir surtouts William et j'espère que le projet SL va lui permettre d'être plus fort. Il faut que je l'aide les WiShadows devienne de plus en plus puissant.

« Mike. Tu as encore fait une nuit blanche et où est Edward ?

Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir.

J'imagine que tu as du le forcé.

Oui

Tu en es ou ?

J'ai terminé l'OS et la superstructure est en cour de refroidissement.

Oh mon Mike. »

Angela venait d'arriver elle était en T-Shirt rouge, pantalon noir et ballerine noir vernie. Quant à moi je portai un T-Shirt blanc, jean bleu et des chaussures noires. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et poser sa joue sur mon dos j'étai aussi parterre avec mon ordinateur sur mes genoux en train de faire des simulations, de la programmation et des calcule pour le projet.

« Je tien plus » quand j'utilise beaucoup la force de la Rosalium Negerus elle se déséquipe d'elle-même. Angela préférai ne rien dire mais je savais bien quelle soufrai quand elle me voyait à bout de force. A cette instant elle m'a fortement serré dans ses bras parce-quelle avait peur que je me face du mal.

« Quelle est le programme ?

Je dois parler avec William puis on récupère l'Archangel et les autres.

Les autres ?

Oui les autres tu comprendras.

Te va arrêter de me faire des cachoteries.

Eh on a du pain sur la planche alors si vous n'avez rien n'à faire.

Hum… Euh tu as raison Edward allons-y Angela !

Angela, Edward et moi nous nous dirigeâmes dans le poste de pilotage du Neptune car le hangar d'armement et de conception n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour faire une communication a grande porter. Une fois arriver j'activai le moniteur principal un grand hologramme apparu alors affichant l'état du vaisseau et plain d'autre chose comme la vitesse actuel l'état du cœur, du bouclier des propulseur du blindage et plain d'autre chose mais je vous en dirai plus une autre fois.

« Je vais tenter de localiser William si j'arrive.

Il est surement trop loin tu vas devoir augmenter la puissance du système gyroscopique.

Il a raison Mike.

OK. Système gyroscopique ! Puissance maximale émission des ondes radio porté maximal !

Ça y est Mike on reçoit sont signal il vient de rentrer dans l'Entre-Monde

Ok Edward ! Commence la communication. »

La connexion s'établissait réveillant au passage William de son sommeil artificiel. J'ai mis ce système car son MS ne pouvait pas contenir suffisamment de vivre pour 3 mois c'était donc le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

« William !

Hmmm. Oh Mike ça va ?

Oui et toi ?

Ouai.

Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien.

Bah moi aussi même si je sais que vous ne pouvez pas mourir vous êtes trop fort quant à moi c'est grâce à Cosmos elle est venue à temps avent que Chaos m'achève.

Aïe. Bref l'importance est que tu sois en vie hein ?

Oui hihi. Bon je me dirige vers Weyad comme tu m'as dit mais pour quoi ?

Tu comprendras là-bas.

OK. Et vous vous allez faire quoi ?

Un certain Kira Yamato, Setsuna , Banagher et leur compagnon vont nous rejoindre.

Quoi ! Et ils vont apporter leurs vaisseaux ?

Oui il y aura l'Archangel, l'Eternal et le Ptolemaïos II.

On sera donc plus nombreux et plus armée contre le WiShadows c'est donc sa ma surprise ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'autre.

Ne t'inquiète pas Angela je ne t'ai pas oublié.

William.

Ouai Edward ?

Fait attention à toi compris ?

Ouai ne t'inquiète pas.

Bon repose toi bien William on compte sur toi

Ok Mike.

Attend William !

Oui Angela.

Tes amis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé !

Rien, rien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Cosmos est venue et nous a communiquer que certain de tes amis ont un certain potentielle et qu'ils doivent venir avec nous car si les WiShadows le découvre ils seront en danger tu comprends ?

Ouai bon quand on a fini ce qu'on doit faire, est-ce qu'on peut repartir sur Terre ? Enfin là ou sont mes amis ?

Si Mike est d'accord.

Je suis d'accord.

Ouai ! Et ils viendront donc avec nous ?

Bien sûr William.

Oh je suis trop content !

Attend William, Mike ne vous emballer vous pas il faudra d'abord les entrainer car ils ne savent pas se battre et en plus ce ne sont que des enfants.

C'est vrai Edward à raison.

Et moi alors je ne suis pas un enfant ?

Hahaha bien dit William !

Merci Angela.

Bon William il faut qu'on te laisse j'ai du boulot.

Tu as toujours du boulot Mike. Arrête de te déchainer comme sa tu peux compter sur nous aussi.

Merci William mais je peux me débrouiller seul.

Angela, Edward occuper vous de lui il doit se reposer. Bon a plus.

A bientôt William ! »

La transmission a été coupée. Ahhh William j'ai hâte de l'avoir face à moi.

« Bon activation du réacteur Nova ! Vitesse maximal ! »

Va on doit se dépêcher on ne sait jamais quand les WiShadows attaque !

« Un appelle venant du Freedom ?

Mike tu me reçois ?

Oui Kira qui a-t-il ?

J'ai une question qui me trotte à l'esprit depuis un petit moment je me suis dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiété mais là j'ai besoin d'avoir la réponse.

Je t'en prie pose-moi ta question.

Certes nos vaisseaux sont assez puissants, résistant et rapide mais comment allons-nous faire pour aller aussi vite que vous et survivre dans l'atmosphère de l'Entre-Monde ?

Hm hm hm. Vous serez dans le Neptune.

Dans !

Oui.

Ce vaisseau m'épatera toujours.

Et tu n'as pas tous vue.

Et où sont Angela, Edward et William ?

Edward perfectionne ses techniques, Angela fait des trucks de fille sans la critiquer bien sûr et William je l'ai envoyé sur Weyard pour qu'il redéveloppe ses pouvoirs qui se sont un peu endormis en 3ans.

Vous êtes tous occuper à priori et comment ça va entre vous ?

Hein ?

Ne fait pas l'innocent je sais très bien que tu as très bien compris.

…

Allez dit moi tous ne t'inquiète pas.

Bah elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Ahhh et pour quoi ?

Bah est un peu mon qui est le mieux placer pour nous détruire le WiShadows et donc je craie plusieurs nouvelle arme et fait des nuit blanche ses dernier temps la Rosa noire se déséquipe beaucoup de fois.

Tu atteins tes limites. Si Cagali savait que tu craie des armes je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera contente mais on n'a pas le choix notre ennemi est vraiment très puissant. Bon il faut que je te laisse tu arrives quand ?

Demain.

Déjà !

Oui bon a demain.

A demain.

Je stoppai la transmission, activa le pilotage automatique et partie me reposer car demain allai être une grande journée !

POV : William

Hein ? Je me suis réveillé alors que je ne suis pas encore à destination.

« Réacteur principal hors service. Réacteur principal hors service.

Hein ! QUOI ! Mais comment je vais faire moi ! Haro a tu une idée ? »

Haro afficha sur le moniteur principal du MS tous les boosters.

« Ah ok j'ai compris ! »

Haro voulait que j'utilise tous les booster pour remplacer le réacteur c'était mais seul chance heureusement se suis seulement a quelque milliard d'année lumière de Weyard. J'utilisai donc les booster tous sa passa pour le mieux mais au bout de 2 heur comme les booster ne sont pas prévu pour sa ils commencèrent à s'abimer.

«_ William tu a besoin des booster pour l'atterrissage on va devoir passer au plan B._

Quel plan B ?

_Je te rappelle que tu maitrise aussi le feu. Alors propulse-moi ce MS !_

Ah OK compris Néos !

Je sorti donc du MS avec une combinaison spatial qui était trop classe elle était rouge et le casque difficile a de décrire mais il était rouge aussi. Bon allez je dois vite allez sur Weyard ! Puissance maximal ! Je laissant une très longue trainer de flamme derrière moi comme si le propulseur marchai vraiment. Enfin arriver vers Weyard j'arrêtai donc de pousser le MS et je rentrai dedans la graviter commençait à m'attirer j'ai donc vite activé les retro-propulseurs pour amortir la chute j'utilisai donc toute la puissant qu'il restait et sa marcher mais par peut de causer trop de dégât je me dirigeai vers la mer de Karagol. Les frottements secouai me secouait fortement je m'agrippai donc au siège et là, l'énorme impact que fut l'amerrissage m'assomma.

Quelque heure plus tard le me réveilla et de suite le MS réagi il s'activa et l'œil s'alluma.

« Je n'ai pas envie que le MS s'active j'ai juste envie de sortir.

Ouverture du coquepite. Ouverture du coquepite.

Oh Merci Haro. »

Je m'agrippai à la corde de descendant de la porte. Cette porte s'ouvre vers le haut dans ce model parfois cela peut changer. La corde me descendit jusqu'au sol pour que je puissant descendre sans danger. Une fois au sol je regardai autour de moi pour savoir où j'étai et s'il y avait quelqu'un que je connaissais dans les lieux mais nan.

« Savez-vous où sont Vlad et ses amis ?

Surement à Val. »Me répondit une personne qui avait l'air très étonner. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi.

« Ah OK et ou suis-je ?

Euh… A… Au port de Tolbi.

Tolbi ! Mais je suis super loin de Val moi !

Oui tu es à peu près à 2 jours de Val.

Moi je dirai 2 minutes.

Hein ?

Bon j'y vais moi je suis presser à bientôt !

Et je m'envolai en emportant mon MS en même temps. En plus il fut choquer quand il a vu mon passage en Gard Dark ça me fait trop rire leur réaction. 2 minutes plus tard j'arrivai à l'entrée du village de Val déposant au passage mon Zaku Warior rouge.

« Pour une entrée explosive c'est une entrée explosive !

Bah quoi y a pas eu d'explosion qu'est-ce que tu racontes Vlad !

Tu rigole ton MS a fait un boucan pas possible quand lors de l'atterrissage.

Amerrissage malheureusement.

Que s'est-il passer ?

Le propulseur principal est HS.

HS ?

Oui hors service

J'ai très bien compris. Mais comment a tu pus le casser

Le voyage a été un peu trop long pour le faire d'une traite

Ah ok.

Vous avez du matériel ?

Nous sommes peut-être avancer mais la tu pousses un peu.

Ah mais comment je vais faire.

Je ne sais pas en tous cas ton entrainement commence demain.

QUOI !

Mike m'a dit que tu as besoin d'une remise à niveau avec un entrainement intensif adapté à tes besoins et ton âge bien sûr.

Ouf il y a une justice.

Et comme tu as 15ans sa veux dire que tu vas pouvoir faire l'épreuve de survie.

NON !

Apres sa je te promets tu seras plus fort et normalement tu auras de nouvelle technique.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 : Le rassemblement ! C'est partie pour le premier affrontement !_

POV : Mike

« Vous êtes prêt pour l'atterrissage.

Oui !

Je suis toujours près.

Alors c'est parti ! Procédure d'atterrissage. Reploiement des ailes, je baisse le régime des propulseurs ! Accrochez-vous ! Inclinaison, rétro-booster ! »

J'activai chaque système pour que l'atterrissage ne se passe sans aucun souci. Les frottements secouèrent fortement le vaisseau. Bon il est temps de désactiver le bouclier l'Element-Charge le système gyroscopique et le reste. Humm… plus que 20 seconds avents de toucher le sol. C'est partie !

« Rétro-frein ! »

Le Neptune s'arrête net à 30 centimètre du sol comme s'il était figé ce système est vraiment surpuissant !

« Bon je pose le vaisseau et on débarque on a du pain sur la planche.

Tout de suite Mike !

Compris. »

J'approchai le vaisseau du port d'ORB prêt pour commencer les préparatifs. Une fois descendu du vaisseau les capitaines : Murrue Ramius, Lacus Clyne, Sumeragi Lee Noriega et la présidente d'ORB en personne Cagalli Yula Attha nous attendait en nous saluant pendant que nous débarquons du Neptune.

« Pour quoi vous me saluer ? C'est à-moi de vous saluer.

Bien sûr que non c'est vous les visiteurs.

Euh… Vous n'êtes pas obliger de vous tenir comme sa vous m'intimider. »

C'était le capitaine de l'Archangel, Murrue Ramius qui gardait la parole.

« Ou est William ? » Me demanda Lacus.

« Il est sur Weyard avec Vlad pour une remise à niveau.

Pardon ?

Ah c'est vrai je ne vous ai toujours pas envoyé le dossier concernant Weyard, ni même le jeu Golden Sun hmhmhm.

Hein ?

Bien passons.

Mike on est là aussi nous !

Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Attha.

Bon passons aux choses sérieuse tous les MS sont-il prêt ? Et les vaisseaux ? On en est les préparatifs.

Ne te presse pas Mike je sais que les WiShadows sont une très grande menasse mais si on se presse trop on risque de tous mal faire.

Oui tu as raison Lacus. Bon Edward, Angela je vous laisse vous occuper de votre côté des préparatifs moi je m'occupe de la compatibilité Kira m'a rappeler quelque chose de vraiment important. »

Personne ne comprenait.

« Aucun de nos MS on la capacité de combattre dans L'Entre-Monde il faut que je trouve un Moyen de booster le bouclier du Neptune pour faire une sorte de terrain de combat sous vide.

Et comment tu vas réussir ce Miracle ? » Un mécanicien viens entrée dans la conversation.

« Bon Mike on te laisse avec les mécanos nous on continue les préparatifs. » Me dit Sumeragi

« Bien pour sa même si je ne suis pas très douée pour ce qui est de la technologie Neoxienne je vais tout de même trifouiller les systèmes. Et je vais avoir besoin de tous les mécaniciens !

Alors ça c'est un défi !

1 mois plus tard…

« C'est peut-être pas aussi bien que ce que font les Néoxis mais c'est vraiment du très bon boulot merci.

Oh tu sais, nous, les mécaniciens on est toujours prêt à relever tous les défis et de bien les faire ! Grâce à ce système c'est sur on pourra combattre dans tous les conditions possible.

Mike.

Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward.

Tous est prêt on peut partir.

OK. Bon les autres vaisseaux rentreront dans le Neptune dans l'espace il serait un peu trop compliquer de le faire sur le terre ferme c'est compris ? »

Ils crièrent tous un grand oui pour m'affirmer qu'il avait compris et qu'il était près. Ce n'est pas la penne de leur demander s'ils sont prêt alors. Bon on récupère William et on verra la suite.

« Donnée moi la liste des Mobile Suit leader. »

Cette liste était vraiment très long il y a du côté du Ptolemaios : le 00 Gundam, le Seravee, le Cherudim, l'Arios et l'Archer. Celui de l'Archangel et de l'Eternal il y a le STRIKE Freedom, le Justice et l'Akatsuki. Et nous avons aussi le Destiny l'Impulse et l'Unicorn me demander pas comment on a fait pour que Banagher vienne avec nous je suis totalement pommé sur le sujet il nous a suffi d'une conversation et ensuite il s'est retrouver à bord du Neptune. Enfin de toute façon on a besoin de beaucoup de pilote sa c'est sûr.

« Attend Mike il y a un problème ! » Lunamaria pilote de l'Impulse arriva en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'Impulse !

Je ne comprends pas ?

L'Impulse a besoin d'une rampe de lancement linéaire spécial pouvant contenir toute les parte du MS.

QUOI !

Comment on va faire ?

Passez-moi une brève description du système. » Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à un schéma bien décrit au passage. Puis je dis.

Argh ! On verra sa plus tard, pour l'instant tu auras mon Doom. »

Apres avoir dit sa tous crièrent d'étonnement.

« Heu nan merci c'est bon.

Si prend-le.

Hey si tu veux on échange Luna.

On verra sa Mwu.

Mwu pilote de l'Akatsuki vien entrée dans la conversation aussi. En fait tous les pilote tous les capitaines, les soldant et Cie sont là entre les 4 vaisseaux certain converse entre eux d'autre nous écoute.

« Allez l'Akatsuki est un Gundam entièrement en or !

Eh ! Je te rappelle que ce Gundam m'a été offert par mon défunt père !

Ne t'inquiète pas Cagali, je rigolai.

Ouai c'est ça !

Bon si sa vous gêne pas on va assigner les MS à chaque vaisseau compris ?

Mais bien sur capitaine Ramius.

Mwu ! Un peu de tenu ! Bon ! Dans le Ptolemaios les MS de la série GN, dans l'Archangel il y aura les 2 Sky Grasper l'Akatsuki et les Murasame, dans l'Eternal le Justice et le STIKE Freedom comme ce vaisseau et spécialement conçu pour contenir ses 2 MS. Mais il reste à caser l'Unicorn, l'Impulse et le Destiny.

Je pense qu'on va les assigner au Neptune vous êtes d'accord ?

Oui je ne vois pas d'objection. Shine, Lunamaria, Banager vous êtes d'accord ?

Ouai.

Oui.

Bien sûr.

Bon alors Mike nous pouvant y allez !

Compris alors tous à bord de vos vaisseau on se rejoint a 10 000 Km pour la suite compris. »

Avent de partir je vis Athrun S'approcher de Cagali.

« Heu Cagali, tu ne viens pas ?

Nan désolé je dois m'occuper d'ORB tu sais je suis très occuper maintenant.

Ah d'accord alors fait attention à toi.

C'est plutôt à toi de faire attention à toi !

Hahaha. Bon à bientôt Cagali.

A bientôt Athrun revient en vie.

Alors Mike on observe en cachette les couples ?

J'avoue. »

Angela m'embrassa en même temps que Cagali et Athrun ce que me faisait rire.

Apres que les vaisseaux sont rentrés dans le vaisseau il était l'heure d'une petite visite des lieux.

« Bon voilà le hangar, on peut y mettre des Mobile Suit, Mobil Armor et Cie.

Mais c'est géant ! Combien de place ?

60 si je ne me trompe pas.

Et il y a 2 rampes ?

Oui. Bon la suite. »

Apres le hangar je les ai ramenées dans une salle toute blanche.

« Ou sommes-nous ? C'est tous blanc.

C'est un de nos bijoux c'est le simulateur !

Un simulateur !

Oui mais il simule à la perfection vous pouvez même piloter vos MS comme dans la réalité. Il simule tous ce que vous voulez !

Ouahhh !

La suite sont les quartiers, la salle des commandes et tous et tous vous voyez ?

Oui et qui vous aide à gérer tout ça ?

Edward et Angela.

C'est tous ! Bon vous savez quoi ?

Quoi nous allons vous prêter du personnelle.

Quoi ! Non c'est bon merci

Si ! C'est un ordre ! Enfin heu désoler c'est plutôt vous le capitaine ici.

J'ai dit que je n'étais pas le capitaine et bon j'accepte votre personnelle comme vous insister.

Merci.

C'est plutôt moi qui vous remercie.

Mais je vous préviens, je vous les prête seulement alors prenez-en soins !

Compris commandant Ramius !

Dite au passage…

Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

Merci, vous… Enfin toi aussi.

Merci à toi aussi. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Oui tes cheveux sont blond et vous avec un comportement plus sympathique que la dernière fois comment ça se fait la teinture blonde vous donne bonne mine ?

JE NE ME TEINS PAS ! Hum pardon. C'est la Rosalium Negerus qui quand elle est équipée change la couleur de mes cheveux en noir et affecte aussi mon comportement en le rendant plutôt sombre. En ce moment vous me voyez tel que je suis.

Et pour quoi ne vous êtes-vous pas équipé de la rose ?

Car mon corps commence à ne plus tenir et elle ce déséquipe d'elle-même pour me protéger car elle m'épuise à petit feu.

C'est un problème.

Oui mais bon on verra sa plus tard pour l'instant je vais essayer de me reposer.

Vous devriez car on a vraiment besoin de votre aide.

OK.

Bon à plus tard.

A plus tard.

POV : William

« Ahh nan c'est bon Vlad j'en peux plus !

C'est terminer.

Quoi ?

Tu as terminé ton entrainement.

Je ne comprends pas.

Le but était que tu survives pendant 1moi sans que personne ne t'aide et en affrontant un adversaire.

Ah ok mais ça m'a servi à quoi ?

Grâce à cela tu as pu… Non tu sais quoi tu remarqueras la différence par toi-même.

…

Bon il faut que tu te prépares Mike va bientôt arriver pour te récupérer.

Vous ne venez pas toi et les autres ?

Nan pas maintenant.

Hein ?

Ecoute tu comprendras petit à petit Mike a une idée en tête, en plus je dois m'occuper d'un tas de chose.

Comme ?

Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

… »

Il s'en alla me laissent derrière lui quant à moi je me dirigeai ver mon Zaku pour tenter de réparer ce que je pouvais en attendant l'arrivée de Mike.

3 jours plus tard le Neptune atterrissait sur Weyard.

« Alors William tu t'es bien entrainer ?

Quoi nan mais tu rigole ! C'est quoi cette entrainement ! J'ai dû me débrouiller seul pendant 1 mois sans personne pour m'aider en plus il y avait Vlad qui m'attaquant toujours par surprise même pendant la nuit !

Hahaha ! Bon pas le temps on doit y allez ! L'aventure commence !

Bon OK… Mais j'ai un problème…

Le propulseur principal et les booster sont HS ?

Ouai ! Comment tu sais ?

Je l'avais prévue. Le simple fait que tu as réussi à atterrir sur Weyard montre que ce MS porte ses fruits !

Hey ! C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit !

Bon tu montes a bord du Neptune ou pas ?

Ouai ! Allez c'est parti ! »

Je montai à bord du Neptune et tous de suie après que Mike pris place aux commandes du vaisseau et il mit plain régime en direction de l'Entre-Monde de là on verra la suite.

Quand on a atteint la vitesse de croisière Cosmos arriva nous annoncent une terrible nouvelle.

« Mike ! La Terre enfin la monde ou vie William et ses amis est en proie à l'attaque des WiShadows !

Comment ! Mais pour quoi et comment tu le sais !

Il on dut savoir que les amis de William ont un potentiel.

Hein mes amis ?

Oui William mais on verra sa plus tard. Bon d'après mes estimations vues la distance qui sépare le plus proche base des WS de la terre… Hmmm on n'a plus que 1moi !

Quoi ! Mais comment on va faire !

William prépare toi on passe à l'attaque !

Hein ? Heu ouai ! Les amis j'arrive !

Ne t'inquiète pas on arrive dans 2 ou 3 jours on arrivera à temps.

OK merci Mike

Enfin j'espère…

Quoi ?

Nan rien je réfléchissais.

Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir tu risques de surchauffé.

A suivre…


End file.
